Not Here, There, Or Anywhere!
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: This story is a response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER's 'Green Eggs and Ham' Challenge. Channy involved! R&R!
1. Not in that Scene

_**Response to ohhMOONshoesPOTTER's 'Green Eggs and Ham' Challenge**_

**Ello, people that love Channy! I absolutely **_**adore**_** this couple, and I thought being a part of this contest would be awesome. Of course, I'm just writing this for my enjoyment, and hopefully yours, too. But, winning is always fun, right? Ok, you've had enough from me. Here it is.**

Not in that Scene

I was furious. I marched over to the MacKenzie Falls set, and found the three named jerkthrob talking to somebody on his phone. I walked over to him, grabbed the phone out of his hand, and told whoever he was talking to, "Chad's busy right now!" and hung up.

"Munroe who exactly do you think you are?!" he asked, furious.

"I'm the person who's being forced to kiss you in a sketch!" I said with disgust and anger, as I threw the script at him.

"Again?" he asked. I nodded. "Huh. Looks like they love CDC over at 'Chuckle City'," he said and smirked.

"Whatever, Chad. Just be there for rehearsal," I huffed and stormed off the set.  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**We had 10 minutes till rehearsal, so I decided that I would spend that time on my side of the dressing room, doing everything possible to forget about Chad and the kiss in that sketch. You see, in that sketch, I would be a mermaid, Tawni would be my superior mother, Zora would play my sister, Chad would play the prince, and Nico and Grady would play his foolish assistants. I, the mermaid, was afraid of water. Tawni and Zora would try again and again to get me into the water, but all of the tries would be failed attempts. Then Chad would come along as a human prince, and I would agree that if he promised me that nothing would happen, and if he kissed me, I would get in the water. Why, oh, why was _I_ picked to do this sketch?  
I picked up a copy of Tween Weekly that had been turned upside down. Bad idea. On the cover was a picture of Chad, and the headline said "_**Mackenzie Falls **_**Star, Chad Dylan Cooper, is Said to be Guest Starring on **_**So Random!**_** Once Again! Rumor or the Truth?**

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. Why must everything remind me of him?!

"Ha-ha! This is awesome! You have to do _another_ sketch where you have to kiss Chad!" Tawni said, entering the room.

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed. She flinched slightly. I'm never like this.

"I just came to tell you that it's time for rehearsal!" she said defensively.

"Well then you could've just told me that!" I told her, and got up. I walked toward the set, trying to appear my usual sunny-self.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ok, so today was the day of the sketch. And freaking out was _definitely _an understatement for how I was feeling right now. I was waiting for the curtains to open so the sketch could begin. Slowly but surely, they opened. I was sitting on a plastic rock that was suspended in air. There were high, fake waves at the foot of the stage. My legs, or my tail was on the rock, so it looked like it wasn't in the water. Tawni came onstage with Zora close behind her.

"Valora!" Tawni scolded me. "You're a _mermaid!_ How can you be afraid of the water?!" she questioned incredulously.

"Ever occur to you that I could _drown_?!" I retorted in a 'duh' voice. The audience laughed.

"You're a mermaid! It's _impossible _for you to drown!" she told me, her voice firm, but still incredulous.

"Nuh-uh! It's _very_ possible. I'm not getting in the water." Tawni sighed.

"Jasmine, you try and get your sister to come to her senses, _please_," she pleaded with Zora. Zora walked forward.

"You're a mermaid, woman! Your name means _brave_, for Pete's sake! Suck it up and get in the water!" Zora said, annoyed.

"NO!"

"Mother, your daughter is a pitiful wimp. I'm so sorry," Zora said, her head hanging. Tawni sighed again.

"Jasmine, go! A human's coming!" Tawni said, rushed. "C'mon, Valora! You don't want to expose us do you?" she asked, sounding desperate.

"If it means getting in the water, then yes, I'm willing to expose us," I said stubbornly.

"Well if whoever it is asks if there are more of us, you better say no! And if they take you away and dissect you because of what you are, then don't blame me or your sister!" she said before she ducked her head so it was below the fake waves and walked off of stage like that. This was the part I had been dreading. Chad's footstep grew louder as he came onto the stage and walked towards me from behind on the platform that was covered in fake grass. The platform was level with the rock. Chad's footsteps suddenly stopped, like we had rehearsed. I slowly turned my head.

"You're…you're a mermaid," Chad said slowly. The prince costume he was wearing hugged his body, so I could see his abs. He had a 6 pack. I had never known that before. I could also clearly see the muscle in his arms now. He was much more built than I had ever known.

"Yes…" I said unsurely. "So?"

"They…they don't exist. It's…impossible. And if you were really a mermaid, then why aren't you in the water?"

"Because she's afraid of the water!" Zora shouted her head appearing above the fake waves.

"Whoa!" Chad stepped back.

"Master there you- WHOA! Are those _mermaids?!_" Nico shouted, coming from the opposite side of the stage. Grady was beside him. Chad ignored them, as the script says.

"A mermaid that's afraid of water? _Really?_ Wow…How the heck do you expect me to believe that?!" Chad yelled, frustrated.

"You don't have to believe it. It's true," Zora said.

"Jasmine I told you not to come up here!" Tawni shouted, her head appearing above the fake waves as well.

"Mom, please. They don't believe we're mermaids _anyways. _You can thank your wimpy daughter for that one," Zora said happily.

"Master-" Grady started but Chad held up his hand.

"Go back to the castle. Take the rest of the day off," he told him firmly, never looking at them, but holding my eyes with his gorgeous blue ones the entire time. Nico and Grady nodded, and then ran off the set, tripping along the way. "You two," he said, finally breaking his hold on my eyes, and looking at Tawni and Zora, "go away. Now," he ordered. Their characters were afraid of the tone of his voice, so they ducked their heads again, and ran off the set. "Now, tell me, why are you afraid of the water if you are a mermaid," Chad said gently.

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid of drowning. I know it sounds stupid, considering I'm a mermaid, born in the water and all that, but I can't help it!" He was holding my eyes again. I swear I was getting lost in them, no matter how much I tried to resist.

"You're a mermaid. Mermaids breathe underwater, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's 100% impossible for you to drown. Trust me."

"I…I trust you." He started leaning in then, and I was momentarily brainwashed from starring into his electric eyes so much, that I started leaning in, too. Our lips connected, the audience went wild, and then after a moment more, we pulled away. Chad smiled.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Chad asked cockily. The curtains closed. I practically jumped off of the rock and ran off the stage! Oh my God, I can't believe I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! I pulled at my hair, and closed my eyes.

"Argh!" I screamed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, then.

"Don't worry, Sonny. Nobody can resist me. It's not your fault," I heard that cocky, obnoxious voice say. Chad clicked his tongue, and then the hand on my shoulder disappeared. I heard his retreating footsteps. I opened my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, he was a great kisser. I smiled to myself, then rushed to my dressing room to change out of this ridiculous mermaid costume.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! Next is Not in a Dream! **


	2. Not in a Dream

**A/N: Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Sorry, I love that song! Never heard it? Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Couldn't help myself! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

Not in a Dream

I fell asleep, with my radio on. The last thing I heard was Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'.

_I was in the prop house, by myself, with a notebook and a pen in my hand, no doubt trying to think of a new sketch. _

_There was a window that had never been there before. When I looked into it, I saw the parking lot. Chad and Portlyn were walking arm in arm towards Chad's new convertible. Yes, he got another one._

_Anyways, suddenly something flared inside of me. If I didn't know any better, it was jealousy. I've never really like Portlyn, but, I wouldn't be jealous of her! I __**couldn't!**__ I didn't like Chad! I hated him. Didn't I?_

_Chad looked at me through the thin glass, and I swear I saw the pure longing on his face, but he turned away too quickly for me to be sure. I'm sure it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It does that a lot. Especially when we're talking about Chad. He's so complicated! _

_Chad and Portlyn disappeared, as people can do in dreams. I curled up in a ball on the couch, and cried. I have a pretty good idea of __**why**__ I was crying, but I didn't understand it. __**Why**__ would I be jealous of Portlyn? __**Why **__is Chad so complicated and confusing? __**Why **__am I sitting here crying over a jerk? All good questions, yet, I can't think of anybody that may know the answers._

_I've actually talked to Portlyn before, and let's just say she wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Why would Chad want to date her?! Oh, yeah. We're talking about Hollywood's biggest 'jerkthrob'. I almost forgot. But, it doesn't matter. Somehow, I managed to fall in love with that jerk. Whoa! Did I seriously just think that?!_

_Chad appeared outside the window again. Portlyn wasn't with him. He smiled at me, but even I could tell from where I was sitting about 10 feet away, that it didn't reach his dazzling eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he had once again disappeared._

'_I love you…' I whispered to no one. I closed my eyes, and a few more tears rolled down my cheeks, which were now streaked black with mascara. I hugged myself, because I was suddenly feeling very cold._

'_I love you, too,' an all-too familiar voice said from behind me._

'_Chad!' I jumped. _

'_Why are you crying, Sonshine?' My eyes darted toward my shoes. 'Sonny, look at me.' And I did. I lost myself in his crystal blue eyes, and a gravitational force seemed to be drawing us together. He leaned in, and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips connected. My arms wound their way around his neck, and my fingers twisted in his silky hair. One of his hands went to the back of my neck, and gently held my head in place, while the other rested at my waist. _

_We broke apart for air, and smiled._

'_I knew you couldn't resist me,' Chad said smirking. _

'_Apparently, you can't resist me either,' I retorted. His smirk turned into a genuine smile._

'_No. I can't resist you. I guess you're right.' He smiled and brought my face back to his…_

I shot up into a sitting position. I seriously did _not_ just have that dream, did I?

Note to self: _never_ listen to Avril Lavigne before going to sleep.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!**


	3. Not in a Car

**A/N: I love writing these one-shots! My friend loves them, too! So, here's the next chapter!**

Not in a Car

Chad Dylan Cooper was getting in his new, sleek, black convertible, ready to get home after a long day of filming, when he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. The voice was getting closer, and he turned around to see the usually bubbly brunette with tears running down her cheeks. Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Sonny beat him to it,

"Can you give me a ride to the hospital? It's important," she said quickly, her voice cracking at random places. Chad glanced down and saw her phone in her hand. He knew something bad had happened, but he figured it would be better to ask her on the way there, and not waste any time, because Sonny looked like she could break down any second now.

"Get in," he told her, and she practically ran to the passenger's side. He slid into the driver's side, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. The car purred to life, and he backed out of the parking lot.

"So why exactly do you need a ride to the hospital?" Chad asked when they were nearly half-way there.

"Well, my mom was coming to pick me up, and she was hit by a drunk driver," Sonny told him, the tears coming faster. "The doctors said she might not make it," she finished, sobbing now. Chad didn't know what to do. I mean, after all, he is Chad Dylan Cooper, and CDC doesn't do crying.

They drove in silence for the next few minutes. Sonny was still crying.

"Sonny, I know this is probably the most stupid question to ask right now, but are you ok?" Sonny laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, it is the most stupid question. But thanks for asking it. It gets my mind off of things, you know?" She sighed and looked out the window.

They were at the hospital around 5 minutes later.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About your mom…everything," he whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Sonny asked as she was about to step out of the car.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Sonny looked at him skeptically, then leaned over and pecked Chad on lips.

"Thank you," she said, rushed, and practically jumped out of the car, while Chad just sat there, stunned. Then, at the exact same time, Chad and Sonny both smiled, though neither of them could see the other.

**A/N: Not my favorite, but I thought it was ok. Tell me how **_**you**_** liked it. Review!**


	4. Not Near

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. School has started, like, 5 weeks ago and the homework has really gotten out of control! And, I had a **_**major**_** writer's block! I was sitting in math, bored-er than anything, and this idea came to me. Here it is!**

Sonny rushed onto the MacKenzie Falls set, and saw that Chad was nowhere in sight. Even with the cold winter weather, she was still sweating. She had looked just about everywhere so far. She ran down the hall of dressing rooms, until she found a door with a big, golden star on it. Engraved in the door was the name 'Chad Dylan Cooper'.

She pushed open the door, which was already open just a crack, and found Chad packing a suitcase. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, startled at her entrance, because, _no one_ just barges into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. He made sure to get that point across to anybody who thought otherwise. But, as he saw Sonny standing there, out of breath, he thought he'd let it slide. This time. He raised a perfect, blonde eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked in his smooth, cocky voice. Sonny held up a finger, signaling for him to give her a minute as she caught her breath. He rolled his eyes, and went back to packing. He heard Sonny taking deep, gasping breaths behind him. He put the last shirt, a plain white T-shirt, in his suitcase, and closed it.

"Chad…I heard…you were…leaving," Sonny finally got out between gasps. Chad looked up, nodded his head a little, picked up his suitcase, brushed past Sonny, and set it by the door.

"Yup. I'm going home," Chad replied. "Why do you care, Munroe?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"You can't leave. Condor Studios is nothing without its star," Sonny said quietly, finally regaining her breath. Chad paused. He hadn't expected that. Not at all. He composed himself quickly, though.

"Yeah, I know that. _Everybody _in the _world _knows that. My God, Sonny. Where has your head been?" Sonny was confused by this point.

"Then…why are you leaving?" she asked, with her back still facing him. Chad chuckled behind her, and it took all of her will power not to swoon over the smooth, velvet sound. She heard his footsteps coming closer. He didn't look at her as he passed on his way over to his black leather couch. He plopped down, put his arms behind his head, and then looked at her.

"You actually think I would leave for good?" Chad asked, almost incredulously, but to Sonny, it sounded very calm and relaxed. Sonny just stared at him. He raised his head. "Funny, funny, little Sonny," Chad said shaking his head slowly. "I am leaving. But not for good. You know, I don't really know if you get one over at 'Chuckle City' with how much free time you already seem to have, but over here at 'The Falls', we get this little something called vacation. I'll only be gone for 2 weeks. My parents want me to go over there for winter break. You know, Christmas and New Year? Yeah, their house is near that park, that's, what? A mile from here maybe."

"Oh…" Sonny said, feeling kind of stupid. She had almost completely forgotten about the winter holidays.

"And, why do you care if I leave Condor Studios anyway? I thought you hated me?" Chad said, messing with her. Sonny blushed. Chad tried to hide the smile that was begging to be shown.

"Well…I, um…you know…" Sonny said stumbling to find the right words.

"I knew it. You are in love with me. I told you it would happen after I guest starred," Chad said arrogantly. Sonny blushed deeper. Chad was just messing with her, but since Sonny didn't deny it, like she usually would, he knew that what he had just said was true. His jaw dropped. "You…you're actually in love with me?" This was something he _really_ didn't expect. No matter how many times he teased and taunted her with it, he never thought that the day where Sonny Munroe would actually fall in love with him. Sonny squeezed her eyes shut. She backed up so her back was against the wall, and slid down.

"Yes, Chad. I'm in love with you," she said quietly, her voice cracking in random places. Chad was shocked to hear the words escape from her lips. He could clearly see how she was trying to keep the tears from coming out. He got up, and walked over to her. He bent down so he was level with her.

"Sonny?" he asked softly. She opened her eyes at how near he sounded, only to find herself getting lost in his deep, blue eyes. Chad smiled, a genuine smile. Not his usual cocky smirk. Suddenly, they both found themselves leaning in. Their lips touched, and Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, and her fingers became tangled in his silky, blonde hair. His arms were wrapped around her thin waist.

They both broke away for air after awhile. Sonny smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Ok. Now, I'm not going away for winter holiday. I don't care how near my parents' house is to here," Chad said, also smiling now. And, Sonny noticed, that _both_ of his eyes were sparkling.

"Speaking of nearness…" Sonny trailed off pulling Chad's head closer to hers for another kiss. And they continued like that for the rest of the day, not caring who saw.

**A/N: Not the best. Really, it had nothing to do with 'near' but if I hadn't done this, you would've had to wait a lot longer. So, you tell me. Was it good or bad? Review!**


	5. Not Far

**A/N: I'm back, and not dead. Thankfully. Wow, by the end of next week, right? Wrong. SORRY! Ok, next chapter! Here it is!**

**N**o_t _F**a**_r_

"_W__**h**_e**n **d**i**_d _**y**o_u_ _g_**e**_**t **__h_**e**_r__**e**_**?**_"_

"**N**o_**t **_l_o_**n**_g _**a**_g_**o**_."  
_

**Normal POV**

The usual perky brunette was sitting in the prop house, staring absently at the black TV screen. Her perky attitude seemed to have left when _he_ did. _He_ was in Europe, filming for a movie…Far, far away from California.

She should have been happy for him, the first movie where _he's_ the star. Not some 'small, but crucial role.' The biggest role. The best role. _He _didn't have that chance before, because his show was reaching its highest audience ever, somewhere over 5 and a half million. _His_ directors were making new episodes quickly, trying to keep the high number, and hopefully reel in even more viewers.

But, no. She couldn't be happy. She was actually very sad, with no one to argue with, no one to pick on her. No one to bother her, but make her smile all the same.

Her cast mates trying desperately to cheer her up, but to no avail. She was kept out of sketches; because she wouldn't be able to remember her lines, nor keep a smile on her face, with her mind somewhere off in the distance.

Sonny seemed to snap out of her trance as she thought about these things. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. Not only was she sad, but she was making her friends sad, too. She couldn't help it, though. She loved _him_, and now _he_ was gone. _He's_ been gone for a few weeks now. _He_ texted her when _he_ could, but that wasn't enough. She needed to see _his_ face, to hear _his_ voice. But, she knew that _he_ was too busy to call her. _He_ rarely got the chance to text her.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She got up, and walked to her dressing room. Tawni was there, sitting at her vanity, looking in the mirror. She gave Sonny a sympathetic look when she walked into the room.

"I…" Sonny started, and Tawni looked at her, startled since she had barely spoken since _he_ left. "I'm sorry, Tawni. I know I've been a pain to all of you, and I'm sorry! I never meant it, I swear! I didn't know that just by him leaving- just for a few _weeks! - _I'd start acting like this! I really am pathetic," she finished, looking down.

Tawni stood up, and walked over to Sonny, giving her an awkward hug.

"Sonny, let me tell you something. Tawni Hart does _not_- I repeat, _not- _have a pathetic person as her best friend. You aren't pathetic, just a little sad and shocked that he left so quickly, without warning. But, by no means, are you _pathetic_," Tawni finished. Sonny looked up, and for the first time in a couple of weeks, gave a real, genuine Sonny-smile.

"Really? Thanks, Tawni! It means a lot for you to say that!" Sonny told her. Tawni smiled.

"No problem. Anyways, come to rehearsal today. The cast and I have a surprise for you. You know, to cheer you up."

"Sure," Sonny said, and gave Tawni a hug. "Thank you." She pulled back, and Tawni looked a little out of it. Oh, right. Tawni's not a big fan of hugs. "Sorry," Sonny said sheepishly.

"Girl, you apologize _way_ too much," Tawni stated as she walked back to her vanity. Sonny walked over to the couch, and thought about what the big 'surprise' would be. Rehearsal wasn't gonna start for another 30 minutes, and Sonny was excited.

_***********__**R**__**e**__**H**__**e**__**A**__**r**__**S**__**a**__**L**__***********_

Sonny made her way to the set, her excitement reaching its peak. The walk seemed longer than usual, and she was getting impatient, yet she wasn't planning on running there in her high-heeled boots.

What could her cast mates get her to cheer her up? What if it didn't cheer her up? Then she would have to pretend, and she wasn't too great at hiding her feelings. They would see right through her, no doubt. They've been working with her for over a year and a half, they know her almost as well as she does. Maybe better.

That brought her thoughts back to _him_. No matter what, _he_ was always able to see through her façade, and would always make her feel better. _He_ always knew exactly what to say to her. She held back her tears. She wouldn't cry, not now anyways.

The brunette didn't realize she had arrived at the set doors. She took a deep, calming breath. Then, she pushed the doors open. All of her cast mates were there, and they looked over at the sound. They smiled brightly, and she smiled back, but just a little.

Tawni pointed to the end of the room, where someone was talking with the director, his back turned to her. She studied the back of the man for just a moment, looking over his shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Then, realization struck her, and a huge, brilliant, white smile spread across her face.

"Chad!" she exclaimed. The man turned around, and smiled at her. She ran to him, and he opened his arms just in time for her to jump into them. He picked her up, and spun her around before gently setting her back on the floor.

"You're here! In California! But, you're supposed to be in Europe. Far away from here…" she said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Aww, Sonny. I'm hurt. I thought you'd be happy to see your boyfriend after 3 weeks," Chad said, looking down at her, as he feigned hurt. She smacked his arm playfully.

"You know that's not what I meant, and you know that I'm very happy to see you." Chad laughed.

"I know. How can you not be happy to see me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," he stated cockily. Sonny rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding. Filming ended 5 days ago. I just got back earlier today."

"I'm glad," Sonny said, as she buried her head in his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"So am I," he muttered. Sonny rolled her eyes again, and looked up at him. She stood on her toes, and he leaned down to kiss her.

They broke apart, and smiled at each other. Sonny turned back to her cast mates as they walked off the set.

"Thanks guys. Your surprise made my day," she smiled. They all smiled back, as the couple disappeared behind the doors.

**A/N: I know, I know, Chad's kind of OOC. As you can tell, or maybe not, they are already a couple in this. So, that leads to my repetitive questions. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!**


	6. Not on a Train

**A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter! Enjoy, or you die. Nah, I'm just kidding. Enjoy, or I'll be sad. There we go! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters. Nor do I own trains. Sigh. Why can't I own trains? Sigh. On to the chapter!**

It was a peaceful day in Condor Studios. Peaceful, except for the arguing coming from Mr. Condor's office. Why were people arguing, you ask? Well, let's see.

*****In Mr. Condor's Office*****

"Sonny, please be reasonable about this. Do you know how much fame this could bring to both of your shows?" Mr. Condor asked the brunette.

"Last time I checked, that stupid drama was already famous. And _So Random! _is, too! Even if not as famous as that over-dramatic, confusing show." Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Condor rubbed his temples. They had been here for awhile, and they weren't getting anywhere.

"Sonny, please."

"This promotion business would last a week, right?" Mr. Condor nodded.

"Then no. There is no way, on this big, blue Earth, that I would sit on a train for 5 hours with…"

*****The Next Day, Outside The Train Station*****

"…Chad," the comedian addressed the blonde actor somewhat coldly.

"Aww, Sonny. I thought you'd be happy to spend 5 hours with Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said mockingly. Sonny rolled her eyes, and turned away, waiting for the clock to chime so they could leave and get it over with already. She was already wishing she wasn't here. Chad sighed. Sonny was never so cold, whether she was around him or not. She was always…well, sunny.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad demanded. She sighed.

"I have to ride, for _five_ _hours,_ on a train with _you._ Oh, no, nothing's wrong, it's all perfect. Just _dandy!_" Sonny said sarcastically.

"That's not the problem. Whether you have to ride on a train with me or not, you wouldn't be this cold. Or harsh."

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah. I've kinda wanted to know for the last 5 minutes." She shot him a glare.

"Well, first, this is the first promotion crap I've ever done, so I'm afraid I'll screw up, and it'll have the opposite effect. Second, Tawni freaked the crap out of me, saying about how millions of people would be in the live audience, _alone. _And third, I know you too well to know that you wouldn't be even half willing to comfort me." Chad frowned.

"Sonny, we're in this together. I'll help you out."

"Why?" Sonny asked, incredulous.

"Because if you look bad, then I look bad," Chad stated.

"Ugh! It's always about _you!_" Chad rolled his eyes. He helped Sonny many times, and he knew it. But, before he could remind her, a voice came over the intercom and said that the train they were supposed to get on was leaving in 5 minutes. They gathered their luggage, and boarded the train.

*******Three Hours Later*******

The two had been silent the entire train ride. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Each had something that needed to be said, but neither knew how to say it.

"Chad," Sonny started, at exactly the same time Chad said her name.

"You go first," Chad told her. Sonny bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's fine," Chad said. Sonny smiled slightly, and looked out the window.

"So…What'd you want to say?"

"Oh, nothing important. The silence was just getting on my nerves," Chad smirked.

"Oh," Sonny said. Then, a voice came over the intercom, announcing their stop. The two actors rose, and before Sonny could step out into the aisle, Chad grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widen, but before she could do anything else, he pulled away.

"Actually, earlier, I wanted to say that you look hot when you're annoyed," Chad, smirked, and then stepped around her. She stood there, shocked, then brought her hand to her lips, and smiled. Then, as she looked around, she noticed that Chad was gone, and rushed to get off the train.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. And, I know it was **_**really**_** OOC. Sorry! But, all that aside, was it good? Review and I'll have Chad give you a hug!**

**Chad: Uh, no. **

**Me: SHHHHH! –gives Chad a 'look'-**

**Chad- -cringes- Oh, yes; of course I'll give you a hug.**

**Me: -glares-**

**Chad: If you review….Please. I rather like my face…-cringes away from Hannah-**


	7. Not in the Rain

**A/N: AHHHHHH! I get to see Alice in Wonderland tomorrow after school! I'M SO EXCITED. Well, here it is. Btw, in this chapter, Sonny's 18 and Chad's 20. Kay, that's it. **

_**Not in the Rain**_

Sonny Munroe was walking outside the studio, looking up at the dark gray clouds that promised rain and a storm. She hurried to get back to her studio, to watch the rain fall, but not get wet.

She suddenly stopped, and sighed. She loved the rain. She loved the sound it made. She loved the smell of the Earth after it rained. She loved watching rain drops on the window, racing each other.

And, she had always loved in movies where the guy would kiss the girl in the pouring rain. And, since she had first seen a movie like that, when she was 9 or 10, she had always wanted to be kissed in the rain. She had wanted the perfect guy to sweep her off of her feet. But, as the years passed, she was beginning to believe that that kind of thing only happened in movies.

It really wasn't like her to give up on something, not at all. But, every boyfriend she had had was unreliable, and the boyfriends she had gotten once she became one of the stars of _So Random!_ only wanted her for fame. It made her depressed for quite awhile, but thankfully her friends were there. And Chad.

As the usually perky actress remembered how the dramatic, blonde actor had helped, along with her friends, she smiled. Why he would do that for her- he never gave her an answer. He had just smirked and said 'Later, Sonny.'

He was so confusing.

_Yet she understood him perfectly._

He always did something terrible to her.

_Yet he always did something sweet to make it up to her._

He was too dramatic.

_Yet he didn't show his emotions enough._

He never let anybody in.

_Yet she could always tell what he was feeling._

It started sprinkling. The rain wasn't cold, considering it was the middle of summer. It was actually kind of warm.

She closed her eyes, and tilted her head up. She spun around and around, becoming slightly wet as it rained a bit harder. Her hands were held out, spread as wide as they would go. Her shiny brown hair fell down her back.

Her eyes snapped open when somebody grabbed her hand. She looked in front of her, to see it was just Chad. She raised an eyebrow, asking an unspoken question.

"I saw you twirling around out here. So, I came to ask what you were doing in the rain," he shrugged, dropped her hand, and stuck his hands casually in his pockets. Sonny bit her lip.

"Such a kid, even when an adult," Chad smirked at her. She huffed, and blew her bangs out of her face. The rain came harder still. Now they were thoroughly soaked. Sonny gasped. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Chad!" she brought her hand to her mouth. "You're hair is getting _wet!_" she joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Really now? I hadn't noticed that," he said, heavy sarcasm lacing through his words. Sonny giggled. Then she looked up again, and sighed.

"What?" Chad asked. She looked at him.

"…Nothing. You'd probably think it's stupid," she said. He put a hand to his heart mockingly.

"I'm hurt."

"...Fine. I've just….For a long time I've always…wanted to be…kissed in the rain," she whispered the last part. She looked down. Why was she telling him this? Why? He was quiet for awhile. She peeked up at him to see him looking intently at her. She averted her eyes again. Had he really heard her? She had barely heard herself.

She felt a finger under her chin. It coaxed her head up. She squeezed her eyes shut. He was just going to make fun of her.

What she didn't expect, was to feel something warm on her lips. Her eyes flashed open, and she found that Chad was kissing her. In the rain. Like she'd wanted since she was little.

Her eyes closed again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Thunder clapped, lightening flashed, and the rain poured down now. Both of them were soaked.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart for air. He smiled at her, and rested his forehead against Sonny's.

"Happy now?" he smiled. She nodded.

"Very." And with that, she pressed her lips to his again.

**A/N: Hmm? How was it?**


End file.
